PewdieCry - Your Mine
by MegaTheSurfer
Summary: Cry goes to Sweden to visit Pewds so both of them can go to the annual 'Video Games Convention.' But when certain things happen, they both learn just 'friends.' Isn't enough.


Cry (Ryan)

As I lay in bed staring at the clock I watched as my video, 'The Walking Dead' rendered and uploaded with a message at the end stating I wouldn't be making videos for at least 3 weeks because I was visiting a friend. I was honestly going to meet Pewds face to face. I was going out to Sweden to go with him to the Video Game Convention he was excited about. He said I should come because it would be a great chance to meet face to face. I agreed but only because he had begged me to through Skype, I couldn't say no or else he'd be bugging me about it all week until it was over.

I sighed and walked over to the computer. I couldn't fall asleep until it was done rendering or uploading or else something might happen to it. Like the video could freeze up and I wouldn't be there to fix it. Or the video would turn all black and I would have to start the processing, rendering, and uploading all over again. I sat down in my black spinny chair and opened my Skype. I put on my mask and called Pewds since he was the only one on.

After a while I thought he wasn't going to answer so when I was about to press End Call I heard

"Hey Bro!" I looked up and saw him smiling. His green eyes were swollen and red and his blondish brownish hair was all ruffled up.

"Hey... Pewds are you all right?" I asked with concern.

"Huh?" he said. He turned around and looked in a mirror and he gave a small laugh.

"Oh that... Don't worry about it Cry..." he said softly.

"Are you and Marzia still fighting?" I asked with true concern in my voice. He looked up at me and it seemed he was trying to see my face that was covered. My mask only covered from my forehead to the top of my lip so he could only see my ears, hair, and a bit of the top lip and all of the bottom lip.

"Actually we broke up today." he said softly.

"What?!" I yelled. I had almost choked on my own tounge.

"Don't worry about it Cry!" he said and laughed. He gave a little smile. I sighed. I knew he couldn't bear it. Pewds truly loved her but Marzia had always been 'out'. They always argued and my guess is Pewds had finally said enough.

"I'm worrying Pewdie." I said with a soft smile. He laughed at our famous quote that everybody repeated from Bloody Trapland. I knew I couldn't just leave my friend there, and I wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. I looked at my computer and I saw that the uploading was done. I closed out my editor and said "Pewds I'm coming now."

"What?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"The sooner I get there the sooner we can get it off your mind. I'll call you when I get to the air port, friend."

"Hey Cry you don't have t-" I hung up the Skype call and grabbed my black converses and my gray sweatshirt. I put it on grabbed my bags and walked out of my room, down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen and our the door. I threw my bags in the trunk of my old black Toyota and started the car. I'd just have to exchange the tickets for tomorrow to today's flight. It was only 10:30 P.M and I knew I saw a flight for 11:05 so I would just exchange it for that one.

Pewdiepie (Felix)

I can't believe him.

Well I can but why would he just drop everything to come over here now when he had a flight for tomorrow. Yeah I was heart broken that Marzia had left me but he shouldn't just come over here sooner for me.

"Cry... You idiot." I said with a smile. In truth I was happy to finally meet him after so long but I also was afraid something might go wrong.

As I looked at the clock I saw it was 5:30 and I sighed. I can't believe that he called me this early. Though I don't blame him. I was the idiot who left my Skype open all night.

Cry would be here at 2:30 I am guessing because it takes 10 hours to get from Florida to Sweden. I walked back upstairs and lay in bed. I had already told my Bros I wouldn't be making videos yfor the next 3 weeks because I was hanging out with a friend. I looked at the comments later on that day and everyone had already guessed it was Cry. I laughed when they did, but knew Cry would freak because people would beg him to know what he looks like, or ask me.

I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep and the last thing I heard was,

"I'm worrying Pewds."


End file.
